The Sword's Owner
by Gottaloveastory
Summary: Coulson and his group have their attention attracted to a sword. A sword from Asgard. As they try to get the sword out of the enemy's hand, it will only be able to be used by it's rightful owner, so they must search for the owner at the same time. Can Coulson get the sword before the enemy starts to kill? Crappy summery, I know, just plz give it a chance!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

The sword

**Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel, or Agents of SHIELD. Nuff said, onto business.**

Agent Coulson nodded to his... Group.  
"You see this?" He pointed to what looked like an Asgardian sword of some sort.  
"Yeah, I mean, you're pointing right at it!" Skye said in an attempt to lighten the brick thick tension.  
"Right. This sword is from Asgard, and it has... Certain powers. Let's just say that if touched or wounded by it, you are under the owner of the swords control," he crinkled his face.  
"But we still have yet to find the owner."  
"Wait, how do you know-" Skye stopped once she saw Coulson hold up a book of Norse mythology.  
"You see, on what should be the pommel of the sword, on one half, it's grooved in. Whoever is the owner would just pop the pendant in and start using.. It."  
More awkward silence.  
"Do we have the sword?" Simmons spoke up from her corner, not exactly comfortable after her Asgardian sickness that was caused from a Chitauri helmet.  
"No. A group dedicated to gaining the power of gods has it, and threatening that if the owner doesn't give them the pendant, they will start killing."  
"Is this group the same that got infused with the power from that rage stick thing?" Skye asked. Agent Ward winced (Ward winced, haha)  
"No, THAT group is locked tight inside of a twenty foot thick concrete cell, crowded like peas in a pod," Coulson replied.  
"Back to the sword. What exactly are we going to do?"  
"The group has yet to kill, or find out the owner. Currently SHIELD is tracking every man or woman susceptible to owning it. In the meantime, we just sit back and watch the world from a very high point of 47,943,832 feet in the air."

**_annnnd done! Srry it's so short, but i must draaaaaag it out!_**

**_To those who actually read my fanfics. Should I change my Pen Name? Vote in the reviews._**

**_A. Midnight Air 21_**

**_B. Accalia Silver_**

**_C. Keep my current pen name, Gottaloveastory._**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two  
The Owner

Hiya, it's Gottaloveastory with a new crappy chapter, yay! (Note the sarcasm!)

A figure in black silently crept through an ally way, to the meeting. That person needed the sword back. The group that was holding it was called APTG, Almighty Power of The Gods. (Crappy name, I know) and the Owner desperately needed the sword back. To keep anyone from being killed. And it was the Owners job to protect Midgard.  
"Give me the Sword," the Owner commanded a stocky man with a beanie on.  
"No. Give us the key!" The man made a grab for the silver chain that hung around the black clothed Asgardian.  
"You have no choice but to give me the sword. If you do not, consequences will happen, and this puny mortal group will be right in the middle of it." The Agardian spoke with disgust, before practically drifting off into the darkness.  
The man called up a team, and the power hungry people began to spread throughout the city.

"Coulson, we have a message!" Agent May tossed a messaging pad to the said man.  
"SHIELD,  
I need your help getting my sword. Meet me at 6:00 PM, in the small town Collier, at the cafe. I am the Owner of the sword."  
"We can't take any chances, or risks. Get some of our soldiers, we're heading out in five," Coulson got up. "I just hope that this is the right one. Skye, Ward, you're coming with us."  
"Di-did you hear that? Coulson is finally letting me do something!" Skye said excitedly.  
"Just don't let it get to your head," Ward teased, and Skye pouted.  
/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0  
"Hello Coulson," the figure dressed in black said.  
"Hello... What is your name?"  
"That is of no importance right now. This "pendant" is the key of the sword. Originally, the sword was to be hidden, only to be taken out in times of need, but after the Chitauri scum invaded, you midgardians decided to go on a giant search for gods' powers, for now they know that they exist. Will you help me get my sword?"  
"What's in it for us?" Skye spoke up.  
"People won't kill you, you will get the enemy, and everything will be back to normal."  
"If you tell me your name, we'll consider it."  
"Fair enough. My name is Arènya."

Special thanks to:

SandieBrody

AGENT GRANT WARD

JojotheObsessedFish

Masqueraded Angel

TexannaRose


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Plan

**New chappie! Why oh why am I doing this, and now on my other stories? Dunno, Call it a... Erm... Newest story urge! If there are any weird words, god damn auto correct!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel or Agents of SHIELD. **

"Well Arènya, how do you know if we can trust you?" This time Grant spoke up.  
"You don't. But, if you take this risk, I promise you that I will not harm any of your... SHIELD agents."  
"How do we know you are the actual owner?"  
"I have the key, the name, and I swear to you on Asgard's name, I am the owner."  
"We will help you miss Arènya, but anything fishy, and you will find yourself in a similar situation as Loki," Coulson said, shaking her hand. "If you don't mind me asking, how long have you been here? On earth?"  
"Around 9,920 years. Back to, as you say, business. I know where my sword is. But I need backup. Here is the plan. The building has a basement, and in the basement, there is a heavily guarded safe. I know not how they got a hold of those weapons, they look to be the types SHIELD has, but they are very effective.  
"Once we reach the building, you and your men will surround the area, and you will distract the guards. I am going to be sneaking in through one of the vents, but it will probably make noise, so best to distract like I said.  
"After that, I'll drop through, knock out the guards, and blow up the safe. You will take care of the rest." Arènya finished telling her plans.  
"It seems like you've thought this through thoroughly," Coulson said after a moments silence.  
"I have my time," she replied.  
"What time do we start the mission?" Skye asked from her corner.  
"Twelve tonight. And wear something black," Arènya added.  
"Don't need to tell Ward that," Skye replied. "He's always in some type of grey or black."  
Ward snuck a look at his clothes.  
"How are you going to blow up the safe?"  
"It is cheap Agent, it is the guards that matter. Besides, I have my ways," she smiled somewhat dangerously.  
"Where will you be going?"  
"That is none of your concern. But I will be there at twelve." And with the final word, she vanished into the crowd.

**_Special thanks to:_**

**_AGENT GRANT WARD_**

**_Belle97_**

**_JojotheObsessedFish_**

**_Masqueraded Angel_**

**_TexannaRose_**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Coulson walked back and forth, thinking furiously. Had he made the right choice in trusting Arènya? He shook his head, attempting to free himself from the annoying thoughts. Skye watched apaced kept pacing.

"You're gonna wear a groov in the floor," Skye called out. Coulson smiled briefly. "Underneath is titanium alloy, I hardly think walking is going to wear it out."

"Whatever you say AC, whatever you say."

"Arènya is going to think I am an air conditioner if you keep calling me that," Coulson halfheartedly attempted to stop the nicknames. "She has lived on earth for years AC, I think she knows the meaning of nicknames." Skye rolled her eyes. "Anyways, how many more hours!?" Her tone had a whining edge to it.

"Two hours, two minutes, and fifty three seconds," Coulson answered with a glance to his watch.

"Damn you and your... Stupid timing," he heard Skye say; he didn't care though. Carefully dusting his prized vintage collections, he placed them back perfectly.

"Don't you have some high tech machine that doesn't allow a speck of dust to get on your precious possessions?" Skye asked, bordly dangling her hand over the edge of the arm chair.

"Yes... I just prefer not to use them." He continued dusting them. Skye hopped to her feet. "Well, I'm gonna go see what FitzSimmons has dug up about weird mystical beings from a planet with a supposed "god" that loves to eat poptarts." Coulson just absentmindedly waved her away.

Once she was gone, he allowed himself to smile slightly.

...:...0.0.0.

Ward tossed the gun down, looking in approval at the dammage he had done. Bulletholes littered the walls and targets of the gun range. Skye waltzed up beside him, whistling.

"Is the... Thing on that on?" She asked.

"If you mean the safety, no, it is off, gun's outta bullets."

And awkward appeared filled the air, and Skye waltzed away. Grant just shook his head. Sneaking a glance at his watch, he breathed out in annoyance. Sure he was a highly trained agent from S.H.I.E.L.D, he still had his impatient moments. And right now there was nothing more than he wanted right now was to blow the brain and guts outta the weird, insane people that were threatening to kill for a sword. A mind sword. Much better.

**Shit, sorry for no update, school, building a shop, Ect. Ect. but I'M BACK! IMPORTANT! I am also sorry for all da settle bitty chapters, am writing AAAAALLL of the books and other books chapters on this damned iPod, cause like SandieBrody, my laptops been broken for months**


End file.
